What happens Now?
by Barson4Ever
Summary: -I'm outside; okay if I come in?-R -Don't. I'll come out- L Raf shook his head walking over to the wall, leaning against it, his fists coming to rest beside his head. Liv stepped out of the room. "Liv, what the hell is going on?" Pt 1 Pt2 is What do We Do Now?
1. Chapter 1

**Nov 2014**

Raf walked into the hospital, looking at the text Liv sent.

**-Something happened, meet me at Mercy. Room 211.**

That text sent fifteen minutes before had left him in a panic.

Raf ran down the hall, trying to find the room. Finding the room number he texted her,

**-I'm outside; okay if I come in?-R**

**-Don't. I'll come out- L**

Raf shook his head walking over to the wall, his head leaning against it, his fists coming to rest beside his head. Liv stepped out of the room.

"Liv, what the hell is going on?"

"Y/N was assaulted while she and Sonny were undercover."

"What?! I thought Carisi was her backup?" Raf turned to look at her in shock.

"He was, they got separated." Liv sighed.

Raf let out a breath.

"How's Sonny?" He asked, knowing you would worry about him since you two were partners.

"He's good. Y/N needs more support now."

"You think I don't know that?" Raf snapped.

Liv just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Liv." Raf whispered, shaking his head.

"No need."

He looked at the door, then walked toward it.

"The doctor is looking after her, you have to wait."

Raf walked over to Olivia and sat down with his head in his hands. The doctor came out a few minutes later.

"Rafael Barba?"

"Yes?"

"Y/N would like to see you."

Raf looked at Olivia.

"I told her you were on your way."

Raf stood and walked over to the door, took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle and pushed it forward. He looked around the room, eyes landing on you, you were curled up on your side facing away from him. Raf stood there not knowing what to do, he decided to walk to the side of your bed. When he got to the side of the bed, he went to touch your shoulder, then remembered that might not be a good idea.

"Y/N." He whispered softly.

You heard his voice, turning toward the door you saw him standing there.

"Rafi." You sobbed.

Raf barely stopped himself from climbing into bed with you. He looked at you, silently asking for permission, you shook your head no but held your hand out. Raf sat in the chair beside your bed, taking your hand, squeezing it. He said nothing.

"How's Sonny?"

Raf smiled, shook his head, you were always thinking of others.

"He's okay according to Olivia."

You nodded.

You and he sat there in silence. Raf squeezed your hand gently, you glance at him. He smiled at you. You looked like hell, but he still looked at you like you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I want to go home, Rafi." You whispered.

"Not right now Y/N, but soon."

You frowned at his answer, all you wanted was to go home, curl up with him and forget everything. You saw something in his eyes,

"What?" You asked.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

Raf smiled. You leaned up knowing what he wanted to ask for.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Raf leaned in, carefully brushing your lips together. After you broke the kiss, you were quiet. After a couple of hours, Liv and the doctor came in. The doctor cleared you to go home and you looked at Liv.

"Disclosure?"

Liv nodded and told you what Sonny had said.

"Is there anything else that Sonny didn't hear or see?"

"No, that's it. He had to watch them as they did it, and every time he tried to look away, they punched him." Raf was gritting his teeth and giving your hand a reassuring squeeze.

**Later that day**

Raf brought you home and you watched him after he got you settled on the couch. He was just like a zombie walking around the house.

"Rafi, come sit down, please?"

"How can I sit?" He snapped.

You winced. Raf noticed, sighing and coming over to sit down next to you.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

You nodded and leaned against him.

"I feel dirty."

"You want me to draw you a bath?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

Raf got up going into the bathroom and fixing you a bath, with your favorite bubbles. After making sure the temperature was warm he came out to get you.

"Y/N, your bath is ready."

Raf held out his hand, you grabbed it and followed him. After you were in the bathroom, he left so you could undress and get in, only coming in after you were settled in the tub. He picked up your clothes.

"Throw them away, please?"

"Is that what you want?" Raf asked, bending down beside the tub.

"Yes please."

Raf gently kissed your hair and left you alone while you bathed. You got out, slipping into one of his Harvard sweatshirts, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks. You made your way out to the living room where Raf was laying on the couch. He saw you and smiled softly, you both met each other's eyes, he opened his arms for you. You climbed on top of him, your face hiding in his chest. You wrapped your arms around him, as he carefully did the same.

"This okay?" He whispered.

"Yes."

You looked at him and smiled as your eyes met. You nodded, leaning down you kissed his lips. After you broke the kiss and rub your nose against his, you lay your head on his chest and fell asleep.

He watched you sleep for a few hours, before gently getting up.

"Rafi." You whimpered, grabbing for him.

"I'm here, I'm just going to carry you to bed if that's okay?"

"Okay."

He picked you up and carried you to bed. After he placed you on your side, he went back to the door.

"Where are you going?" You asked.

"I was going to go back to the couch."

"No. This is our bed, come here."

Rafael came over and got on his side of the bed, staying on his side, not crowding you. You smiled at him as he smiled back, he held his hand out, you grabbed it and pulled his body and arms so he was wrapped tightly around you. Rafa smiled a sad smile at how tightly you had him wrapped around you, you always said that he always made you feel safe.

"You good?" He whispered.

You nodded against his chest. You fell asleep thinking how lucky you were to have him. How so many others had had him and then just thrown him away like he wasn't worth anything. You woke up, looking around you didn't see Raf.

"Rafi?" You got up looking in the bathroom.

He wasn't there, so you made your way into the living/kitchen area. He wasn't there when you looked around so you checked the last spot in the house, the balcony area. You looked out and sure enough, you saw him sitting on one of the couches you had out there. Opening the door and stepping out.

"Rafi?"

Raf jumped when you said his name, looking at you.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Why are you out here?" You asked.

It was cold since it was November.

"Just wanted fresh air." He said as he got up and came over to you.

"Let's go inside. You'll freeze in those thin clothes."

He led you back inside, you sat on the couch, curling up. Raf took a blanket and wrapped both of you up in it.

"Better?" You asked.

"Better, how do you feel?" He asked, smiling.

"Okay, but." You looked away.

"Y/N what can I do?" Raf asked.

You looked at him and moved both you and Raf so that he was lying down, and you spread out on top of him, head tucked under his. You moved his arms, so they were around you, with the blanket on top of you both.

"This. Just hold me and tell me that everything will be okay."

Raf kissed your head.

"I love you, nobody will ever hurt you again."

The two of you lay there, you fell back asleep. Raf laid there watching you. He too fell asleep.

**An Hour Later**

"No... no... stop... please, stop..."

Raf woke up, looking at you. You were struggling against his arms around you.

"Y/N. Y/N, wake up." He whispered in your ear.

"Stop.. don't hurt me please!"

"Y/N, it's me, Rafi, Rafa."

You started to calm down when he said that. You opened your eyes.

"Rafi?" You whispered in a sob.

"Yes, it's Rafi, Y/N. You're safe." He whispered, kissing your head.

You calmed down, going silent, tears falling down your face.

**After a while**

"I'm hungry." You whispered.

"I can make you something to eat or order takeout? Whatever you want."

"Cook me that dish your mother always makes."

Raf got up, you still had ahold of his hand.

"I'll be right back, mi amor."

You let go of his hand and he went to make dinner, and then brought it to you. You both sat quietly while you ate. After dinner, you sat on the couch and Raf came over to sit down. He stood looking at you curled up into a tight ball. He sat down with his legs crossed sitting facing you.

"What?" You asked.

"Nothing. I'm not great at being on this end, I'm usually dealing with the people that do it." He looked down, shrugging.

You smiled, and crawled over to him, laying down against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, cuddling you. You breathed in his scent, letting his scent fill your senses as you lay there. A while later you went to take a bath. Raf was cleaning up the apartment when you yelled for him. He came and stood at the door.

"Yes?"

"Come in."

Raf slowly opened the door, seeing you in a bubble bath.

"Yeah?"

You reached out your hand. He grabbed it, squeezed it.

"Get in?" He asked.

You nodded.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Raf looked unsure and you frowned. He smiled to reassure you, took off his shirt and pants and got in. You moved forward so he could sit behind you, he sat down and you leaned against him.

"You wash your hair yet?"

"No."

"You want me to?"

You nodded.

Raf wet your hair, and gently worked the shampoo into it, letting you rinse it.

"Thank you."

"De nada, mi amor, can I kiss your neck?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

Raf kissed your shoulder and your neck gently. You tensed up but relaxed quickly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

He was glad you were content for the moment. He wished he knew what he could do, he would have to talk to Liv. He texted her earlier, but he fell asleep with you.

"I love you so much, Y/N."

"I love you too, Rafi."

After finishing in the tub, Raf got out and dried off, leaving to get you some warm clothes. You got out, you heard him approach the door, knocking.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He walked in, you stood there looking in the mirror, no towel. Raf looked at your body, he could see purple shaped handprints where the son of a bitch had his hands on your wrists, where he had held you down, the bite marks on your breasts. He clenched his jaws together, walking over.

"Y/N, I brought you some clothes." He whispered.

You thanked him, sliding them on.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm good."

Raf's phone pinged. He kissed your temple and went to get it. It was Liv sending him things to help you the best that he could. He sent a thank you back and sat on the couch, you came out a little later and cuddle up with him. Raf watched you, you could sense it as you bury your head in his chest.

"Y/N."

You looked up.

"I've been talking to Liv. She suggested you see a therapist. She knows one, but he will refer you to another if you're not comfortable seeing hers."

You nodded.

"You want to do this?" He asked.

"Can't hurt to try."

He shook his head.

"Will you call and set up an appointment and thank her for me?"

"Of course I will. Whatever you want, mi amor." He whispered, kissing your head.

**Three days Later**

You walked out of your therapy session. Raf smiled gently, holding out his hand, you took it, squeezed it and hugged him. He kissed your head.

"Ready?" He asked.

You nodded and headed home. As you and he walked down the street, his arm around your waist.

"He thinks I should talk to you or someone else, whoever I trust about what happened." You whispered.

"Who would you be more comfortable with?"

"You or Liv."

Raf nodded, squeezing your hand.

"I will listen and try to help, but I think Liv would probably be your best given the fact that she would have more experience with this."

"Okay."

Raf stopped, letting out a breath, and turned to face you.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be there for you. I do. Just... you may not feel as comfortable telling me, me being a man..."

"But you're my fiance."

Raf smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, even if no one knows it." He whispered.

"We were going to tell everyone before..."

"I know we were, I'm still waiting for Liv to figure out why there is an engagement ring on a necklace in evidence." He chuckled.

You joined him, wrapping your arms around him.

"I want it back."

"You want to go see everyone and get them to follow us to evidence and watch me put it back on your neck?"

"Yes, but I want it on my finger." You kissed him.

"Let's go."

You both made your way down to the 1-6, walking into the building and getting onto the elevator. You had pushed Raf against the back, leaning against his front. It opened, and you both stepped out, walking into the squad room.

"Y/N!" Sonny smiled.

"Sonny!" you smiled and hugged him.

Fin and Amanda came over and hugged you. Liv came out of her office smiling.

"Y/N."

"Liv."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Liv, we came to see if we could get Y/N's things from evidence." Raf said.

"Of course."

"Could you four come with us? We want to show you something." You said.

They nodded and followed both of you down, Raf asked for your things as the tech came out with only the necklace and your phone. You took the phone as Raf took the necklace and got the ring off it and got down on one knee and carefully put it on your finger.

"Back where it should belong." He whispered.

Liv, Fin, and Rollins looked shocked, while Sonny smirked.

"You knew?" Rollins asked Sonny.

"Y/N showed it to me the day after Barba proposed."

"How long?" Liv asked.

"About 5 weeks." Raf answered.

They were happy for you, smiling and saying congratulations. You and Raf went home after a while. As soon as you both were home, you both laid on the couch. You fell asleep as Raf watched you. He loved watching you sleep.

**The next morning**

You woke up, looking around. You smiled when you found Raf asleep above you with his arms securely around you. You got your arm free, reached up and placed your hand on his cheek. He woke up, smiling when he realized you woke him up.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." You turned and gave him Eskimo kisses before placing a real kiss on his lips.

He smiled and kissed you back gently. You broke the kiss, giving him a nudge on the chin and lay your head back on your chest.

"Can we talk?"

"If you're ready." He whispered.

He pushed up off the armrest, letting you sit up after you got comfortable and faced him.

"It started when they found out that Sonny and I were cops."

Raf sighed softly, squeezing your hand.

"They punched Sonny real hard and two of them grabbed me and dragged me to a back room." You stopped, taking a deep breath.

Raf was quiet, stroking the back of your hand, kissing it.

"They threw me on a dirty mattress, said how I would be a dirty whore when they got finished with me and how no one would want me after they... then they... one stripped me while the other two held me down. They took turns." You broke down crying.

Rafael immediately brought you into a hug, kissing your head, whispering how much he loved you and needed you. After a while, you calmed down.

"I'm a mess." You whispered.

"A beautiful mess." Raf whispered.

"Don't ever leave me, Rafa."

"I won't. Liv, Fin, Amanda, and Sonny would hunt my ass down, kick it and tell me how I am a stupid idiot."

You chuckled and lay your head on his chest, you were still so tired as you fell back asleep. Raf watched you sleep,

"I won't let anybody hurt you ever again, Y/N." Raf whispered, kissing your head.

**Dec 2015**

"Have you heard anything about my case?" you asked.

"Yeah, they took a plea for 25 years." Raf whispered.

You sat there and smiled. A real one for the second time since everything happened.

"There you are, mi amor." Raf got up from where he was sitting on the couch, walking over to where you were sitting on a chair.

You smiled and grabbed his hand. Raf pulled you into a hug, kissed your cheek and held you. You stood in the arms of your best friend, lover, and soon to be husband. You felt all the emotions finally being released for good as you stood in his arms.

"Everything's okay now, Y/N." Raf whispered as he kissed your head and rubbed his hand up and down your back.

You nodded and looked up at him and kissed him, first softly then harder. He moaned as you let his tongue explore your mouth. You moaned as you tasted the coffee he had drunk that morning. Raf stopped and pulled back, looking at you.

"Y/N."

"What?"

You looked at him in an old Harvard shirt and you looked down, seeing his arousal in his sweatpants.

"You sure you want to do this?" Raf asked as he came closer, putting his hands on your hips.

You nodded.

"If you want to stop, just tell me."

"Okay, Rafa." You kissed him again.

He kept his hands on your waist. He kissed you gently tugging your lip, he kissed you harder and deeper than he already had been. You moaned, your hands finding their way to his shirt and pulling it over his head. Raf started gently pushing you into the bedroom. Once he had closed the door, he turned to look at you. You smiled shyly at him, you noticed a deep desire building in his eyes as he walked over, he grabbed ahold of the hem of your shirt, looking at you.

"This okay?"

You nodded, and he took off your shirt and gently pushed you onto the bed, kissing you softly. He slowly started moving down your body, removing your bra one strap at a time, looking up at you to make sure you were okay with what he was doing, but your eyes were already half-closed, breathing already somewhat labored. Rafi smiled knowingly and took this as a sign to keep going. Gently, he took one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling and flicking it with his tongue. You moaned and arched up into him as he kissed his way down your stomach, looking up at you every few seconds to make sure everything was okay. Once he started unzipping your pants, he looked at you one last time for final approval. You blushed slightly but nodded yes as he slowly removed your pants. He began to kiss up each one of your legs, nipping and sucking gently from your ankle up to your inner thigh as you started to move around, but Rafael didn't like that one bit.

"Corazón, be still mi amor. This is the good part."

He smirked as he got closer to your center, and moaned softly when he saw how wet you were through your underwear. Putting his nose to your panties he drew in a deep breath, causing you to gasp loudly, then he dipped a finger under them, dragging them slowly down your legs and dropping them to the floor. Rafael looked up at you, as he settled in between your legs, placing his left arm over your belly, holding you down. You grabbed onto it as if you were drowning. You took his hair in your hand and tugged gently, he took the hint and slowly dipped his head and placed one long flat, tongue lick on your now throbbing clit. You cried out and jumped slightly at the touch of his very skillful tongue on you. you could feel his tongue inside you, him moaning as he tasted you. While he drew soft circles around your clit he watched you writhing above him; your breathing becoming more and more labored.

"Do you like this, Cariño?"

"Oh, God yes, Rafael. Please! I need more!"

As he inserted a finger inside your center, you moaned in pleasure, as he went back to licking you feverishly, this time watching your face as he inserted a second finger inside you.

"Rafi, please… I want you inside me…"

Smirking, he removed both of his fingers and his tongue. You moaned, crying out at the loss of contact. Watching him as he put both fingers in his mouth, licking every last bit of your essence from them, leaving you breathless at the sight. Smiling at you, Rafael started kissing his way back up your body till he had his body on top of yours.

"Rafi, I want you... It's okay. I need you."

Raf kissed you softly, as he slowly entered you, stopping, pulling out and then going in a little bit deeper each time, letting you adjust to his size. When he was fully seated inside you, he slowly pulled out again, and then pushed back inside of you again and started a slow rhythm.

"Oh my God, Rafi, I can't believe this is happening! I need you so much!" You were moaning, breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"Corazón, you feel so good to me. Are you going to come for me, mi amor?"

You nodded your head, yes, digging your nails into his back.

His arms were holding your hips into him. Since it had been a while for the both of you, it didn't take long till Rafi hit that perfect spot inside you and you felt that familiar tug in your stomach. You knew you were very, very close.

"Rafi, I'm gonna… oh, God, I'm com-oh God!"

And you came around him, your muscles clenching tight, and it felt so good to Rafael to be with you, and soon he felt the same and came not far after you. Both of you were covered in sweat and Raf kissed you sweetly before he gently slid out of you. Laying down beside you, he brought you into a tight hug. You touched his face, smiled and kissed him back.

"You okay?" Raf whispered.

You nodded.

"I love you, Rafi."

"Love you more, mi amor."

You and Raf got up and showered together. Raf carried you back to bed, and you both cuddled closer together and fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning, frowning when you didn't feel Raf's body heat behind you. You looked over to his side, seeing he was gone but had left a note on his bedside table.

-In the kitchen, stay. xoxo Raf

You smiled, getting comfortable, switching pillows again so you could always have a freshly Rafael scented pillow. You snuggled back under the covers hearing Raf walking toward the bedroom. You closed your eyes, listening as he set the tray down on his side table, feeling the bed dip. He kissed your nose, forehead, cheek, then finally your lips.

"Mi amor, wake up."

You opened your eyes, smiling as you kissed him back.

"I'm awake."

Raf chuckled.

"Good morning."

"Morning." You whispered.

"Are you feeling up for food?" Raf asked gently.

You hadn't been eating well, just enough to keep you alive, barely. Whatever Raf could get you to eat and keep down he counted as a small triumph.

You nodded.

Raf sat the tray in front of you. It looked good with toast, fruit, orange juice, and of course coffee. You smiled and took a small bite of toast, chewing and swallowing it. Raf smiled as you ate slowly, drinking his coffee. He ate the remainder of the food.

"What?" You asked when you noticed him watching you.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Raf."

He leaned in for a soft kiss, you kissed him back, pulling away and giving him a kiss on his nose.

"Have you thought about wedding plans?" you asked.

"Yes, but I thought I shouldn't say anything until you wanted to talk everything through. Do you still want to?"

You looked at him like he was crazy and stupid.

"Of course, I do, nothing could ever change that. Do you still want to?"

"You know I do, silly." Raf said, kissing your neck.

"Okay. What colors?"

Raf thought a minute.

"Black and purple?"

"I love that."

Raf chuckled.

"What you want to do today?"

"Can we plan everything we can today?" You asked.

"If you want to." Raf said.

The day was spent planning everything for the wedding; finding a place, invitations, decorations, a DJ, photographer. You and Raf decided that Noah would be the ring bearer and Jesse the flower girl. Liv and Fin would stand with Raf while Sonny and Amanda would stand with you. By the time all of that was settled, Raf declared he was fixing dinner. You sat on the couch looking at wedding bands on the internet.

"What color bands? Gold, black, or silver?" You asked.

"Black, if that's okay with you?" Raf said.

"I wanted black, I was just curious to know what you wanted."

Raf came over and kissed your head.

"Dinner's ready."

After dinner and a shower each, you and Raf laid in bed awake, Raf rubbing your back as you cuddled together.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about us having kids and stuff?"

You looked at him, grinning.

"Of course, you would be the best Papi."

"Do you want to? I want to but… now that everything happened..." Raf looked unsure.

"Yeah, I wanted kids then and I still do."

Raf smirked and kissed you, both falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks you and Raf planned out everything for the wedding. Noah and Jesse were excited. Christmas came and went, and both you and Raf wanted everything to be done quickly so that the two of you could get married by the spring, but a case came and it was a bad one. You were back one week on the job when a call came through. Carisi got off the phone.

"We caught a case, the local precinct found a house full of kids in a locked room." Sonny said.

"Ages?" Liv asked.

"Young. Newborns to ten-year-olds." Sonny said.

"Okay. Y/N, Carisi go."

**At the Crime Scene**

The house was filthy, the local cops were bringing kids left and right from the house, most looked scared and hungry.

"How many so far?" Carisi asked one of the other officers.

"25 so far. We keep finding them, it looks like a hoarder lives there. I've seen my share of animal hoarders, but this is worse, the living conditions are filthy."

"Sir." One of the other officers came over.

"Yeah?"

There are two still in there. All the others are out, but these two won't come out."

"How old?" You asked.

"A girl about five or six and the other can't be any more than 9 months, the older one said the baby and her are brother and sister."

"Can I try to get to them?" You asked as you looked at the other officer and Sonny.

The officer nodded and the one who found them took you to them. The officer led you to a room and once inside, he pointed over in the corner. There sat the little girl with what you assumed was her brother in her lap. You smiled at them.

"Hi, my name is Y/N, what's yours?"

"Danielle." The little girl said.

"And his?"

"Nolan." she whispered, holding the baby close to her.

"How old are you and Nolan?"

"I'm five. Nolan was just born a few months ago, I think." She said, holding the baby close to her.

"Okay, you can come with me, you and Nolan won't be separated."

Danielle looked skeptical, but you smiled and she nodded and held out Nolan to let you take him. After you had Nolan in one arm, you held out your other and she took your hand following you out. She saw all the cops when the three of you were outside, you walked them both to an ambulance that took them to the hospital. Danielle told you about her parents until they were taken back together, to be looked at. Liv, Fin, Rollins, Carisi, and Raf showed up. It surprised you to see Raf.

"Okay Y/N, Carisi, what do we have?"

"At least 30 kids last time I checked, they were living in filthy conditions. They had beds, but no clean sheets, clothes, or water, and very little food." Sonny said.

"Anything else?"

"Y/N had to coax out two of the youngest of them that were in there."

"There was one less than a few months old." You said.

Sonny looked at you and nodded.

"Newborn, couldn't be no more than 10 days, doctors don't think she will make it."

Liv looked at you.

"I pulled out a five-year-old and a baby, she didn't know how old he was. Maybe a few months."

"Are they siblings?"

"Yes, the hospital did blood work. They are brother and sister. Danielle is five, Nolan the doctors guess around four months." You said.

"Parents?"

"Danielle says that she watched her dad die before she, her mom and Nolan, who wasn't born yet, were taken by the three men that killed her dad. Her mom died right after Nolan was born."

Liv nodded.

"I know as much as we all would love to work this all night, go home and try to get some rest and be back at the precinct first thing. That's for you Y/N, Barba." She looked between you and Raf.

You were about to argue when Raf grabbed your hand, giving it a squeeze and a look that said to not fight him or Liv on this.

You sighed, nodding.

You and Raf went home, he ordered carry out, while you kept on thinking about Danielle and Nolan.

"They are okay, Y/N." Raf whispered as he sat beside you.

"I know. I just keep thinking about what would have happened if we didn't find them in time. I can't get them out of my head."

"I know." Raf whispered, kissing your head.

He got up to get the door when the food arrived and set the table while you sat there thinking about those two kids.

**The Next Morning**

Raf tagged along with you to the precinct, wanting an update as badly as you did.

After everyone was briefed, Liv asked you to go to the hospital to talk to Danielle and Nolan. Raf offered to tag along since he had nothing to do.

**At the Hospital**

The nurse led you to Danielle and Nolan's room as she told them Danielle wasn't letting Nolan leave her sight.

"Before you go in, you should know that we did a rape kit on Danielle."

"What?" you asked.

"When we were examining her, she had bruising, tearing..." she trailed off.

You couldn't believe what the nurse was saying.

"Plus she won't let her little brother of her sight, she isn't resting well."

"Should I go in?" Raf asked quietly.

You nodded yes, mostly for yourself. He looked unsure and uncomfortable; he was never around kids except for Noah and Jesse and victims unless at the precinct or courtroom. You both walked in, Raf standing by the door behind you. Danielle was playing with Nolan, looking up, you could tell she was unsure about Raf being around. She looked at you, almost silently asking if he was okay. You nodded yes. She relaxed a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could help us by telling us anything you may have forgotten about yesterday? What did they look like?" You asked.

"I don't know, they always had a mask on when one was around us. They would pick one of us then take them to another room. Whoever got picked would come back bloody with stuff on their legs."

"Was it just the girls or everybody?" Raf asked as you heard him come a little closer.

"Everybody." Danielle said, watching him closely, bringing Nolan closer to her.

"Is that all you can remember, sweetheart?" You whispered.

"Uh, he didn't speak English all the time, I think mom said it was Spanish."

You smiled.

"Thank you."

She nodded and looked at Nolan, then at Raf. Nolan had been staring at Raf while you and Danielle were talking. Nolan crawled close to Raf, Raf and you were just standing at the end of the bed, he reached out at Raf trying to get his attention. Danielle shook her head and you could tell she was okay, but it still made her uncomfortable. Raf smiled at Danielle when she looked at him, he carefully held out a finger and Nolan grabbed it. You could tell she was running on fumes.

"Danielle, why don't you get some rest and we'll watch him."

"Okay."

You took Nolan and sat beside her bed, Nolan wanted Raf you could tell by the way he looked at him. Raf sat beside you, Nolan saw his suspenders and reached out.

"What does he want?" Raf asked.

"I think he's like Noah and wants to run his hand up and down your suspenders."

You looked at Danielle, she swallowed.

"You can hold him, please don't hurt him."

"I won't, I promise." Raf whispered.

She nodded.

Raf held Nolan as she slept, she woke up not long after.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, honey, we have to get back to work."

Danielle nodded.

Raf gave Nolan back to you so you could sit him on the bed with his sister. You pulled out your card.

"Here's my number if you need me for anything, okay?"

She nodded.

As you started to leave, Nolan started to cry once you were out the door, you walked on stopping when you realized Raf had stopped. You looked back, smiling at his face.

"Rafi, we gotta go. Liv will be wondering where we are."

"I don't want to leave them." Raf whispered coming up by your side.

"Me either." You sighed.

"ACS has them now?" He asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"No reason."

"Raf, we can't adopt them."

Raf looked at you.

"How did you know?"

"Liv had the same look you got when she found Noah, and now he's Noah Porter Benson. Plus, it's an ongoing investigation, you know that."

"Yes." He looked defeated.

"Look, let's get the son of a bitch, and we can talk to Liv and see what she thinks about it, okay?"

Raf nodded.

As you and Raf walked back to the precinct through the park, you chuckled.

"What?" Raf asked you.

"Nothing."

"What is it, Y/N?"

"I just thought it would be my suggestion to help those kids, but you beat me to it."

Raf shook his head and kissed your cheek as both of you walked back.

**At the precinct**

"Liv, can we talk?" Raf asked.

"Sure, come to my office."

Liv started back to her office, both of you followed, once both of you were sitting in front of her desk. Liv looked at both of you.

"What's up?"

Raf looked at you, you smiled. Liv just looked between the two of you.

"I just wanted to know what will happen to Danielle and Nolan, I don't want them to be separated or end up in the system." Raf answered.

"Raf, are you saying you want to foster them or help find a good home?" Liv asked.

"To be honest, I want them to be in a stable environment if they would be open to it, possibly like you did with Noah."

Liv looked at you.

"What do you think, Y/N?"

"I want the same thing. The only concern I have is that Danielle is unsure of being around males." You looked at Raf.

Liv nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Liv?"

"Let's wrap this case, you will have to prep her for testifying as you know." She looked at Raf.

Raf nodded.

"As for fostering, I don't know. You could get a judge to sign off on it, I'll help but it just depends on what Danielle wants and if we find any blood relatives. It's not Noah, if it was just Nolan it would be easier and similar but Danielle is the deciding factor. Like Y/N said she will be afraid of being alone, so I would try to not be in the same room alone with her or both her and Nolan, if possible."

You looked at Raf.

"You sure you're okay with this?" You asked.

Raf nodded.

"We want to do this if Danielle and DSS are okay with this."

"Okay." Liv smiled.

You and Raf called DSS and had the paperwork sent to his office. You and he were going to ask Danielle if it was okay and fill out the papers. You, Raf, and Liv were walking down the hall when you saw people from DSS. You got to the room, Danielle was holding Nolan close.

"What's going on?" You asked.

"We are going to take the boy to his foster home." The caseworker said.

"No!" Danielle yelled.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" Raf asked the worker.

"What?" The caseworker asked.

"They were going to foster the kids if Danielle was okay with it." Liv said.

The caseworker nodded.

"You can talk to them, if she doesn't want you to, we are taking the boy."

You and Raf walked in, Danielle looked up from Nolan half asleep on her chest. She looked afraid.

"Please don't separate us." She whispered tears in her eyes.

"We are here to ask you something about that." Raf said.

"What?"

"If you can trust both of us..." Raf started.

"We would love to help both of you." You smiled.

"Yes, as long as we stay together."

"Okay."

What happens now?"

"We will stay on your case, you and Nolan will come to live with us." Raf smiled.

Danielle looked at you and then Raf, smiling slightly she nodded.

"Let's do it."

After all the paperwork was done, the doctor went over everything to take care of Nolan, from formula to diapers. You and the doctor went over the issues that Danielle might have. You were aware of these because of your assault and time in Special Victims.

"What about me?" Raf asked, who had been to the cafeteria to get coffee.

"Mr. Barba, since the abuse Danielle suffered was at the hands of a male, just maintain a comfort level of space for now. Don't sneak up on her, don't touch her unless she initiates it. It's quite likely that it will take a good amount of time for her to trust you. Try to remind her of privacy like knocking on the bedroom and bathroom doors. You must be patient and not push for any type of physical contact until Danielle initiates it on her own. That said, please do what you can to keep communication open with her, be as affectionate with her as possible with her in your words and deeds and let the rest unfold naturally. Please try to get her some counseling and therapy. Individual for now, but talk to her about family therapy once they get more comfortable around both of you."

"Anything else?" Raf asked.

"Like you already know, telling her it's not her fault if she blames herself, tell her that you will keep her safe and if the two of you get the relationship with her built strong enough especially with Nolan, it will be a big help." The doctor said.

**15 Minutes later**

"You good to go? You asked Raf.

"If Danielle and Nolan are."

You and Raf made your way down the hall to Danielle's room where the DSS worker was standing, Danielle and Nolan in a wheelchair, a nurse ready to push them to the car.

"They approved you both Rafael, Y/N. Danielle and Nolan are good to go." the caseworker said.

The nurse and the caseworker walked down, Danielle got in, watching you as you got Nolan in the car seat Raf had brought him. Raf was already in the driver's seat, and you got in front smiling back at Nolan, who was already asleep, then at Danielle and then Raf. Raf smiled and started into traffic. Once home, he carried Nolan in, you helped Danielle up the stairs. Once at the apartment door, you opened it and let Danielle go in first, then Raf and Nolan, you shut the door behind you. You stood by Raf as Danielle looked at the apartment, the living room, kitchen, walking down the hallway, she saw two rooms plus the master where you and Raf slept. You came up behind her as she was looking at her bedroom, with her a few things from the house you found her and Nolan in. You also got them some new stuff they might like.

"Me and Nolan got our own rooms?"

"Yes, but if you're more comfortable with him in yours, we can move his crib in yours or make a makeshift bed beside the crib in his room." Raf said.

"You got him a crib and my own stuff?" she asked as she looked in her room, then his.

"I love it." She smiled at you.

Danielle looked behind you and laughed.

"What's funny?" you asked.

"Look."

You turned around to see Raf holding Nolan out almost like the first time he held Noah the first time.

"What's wrong, Rafi?"

"I think someone needs a diaper change." Raf looked around for the diaper bag the hospital gave you. He started toward Nolan's room.

"You comfortable with me changing him?" Raf asked, not wanting to upset Danielle.

She nodded yes. She looked nervous as she watched him. You stood in the doorway watching she looked at you, you smiled. She went a little closer, watching Raf as he changed Nolan's diaper. You wouldn't have thought all of this would happen; your assault, your wedding in just a few weeks, and now these two kids had come into yours and Raf's life. You hadn't been able to think about the wedding what would Danielle think?

"How did I do?" Raf said.

"Good. But I think your wife could do better." Danielle said.

Raf looked at you, you smiled at him.

"We're engaged, we are getting married in a few weeks." Raf said.

"Oh." Danielle said, frowning.

"Are you not okay with us taking you and Nolan in and not being married?" You asked.

"No, I don't mind, I just thought you were already, how long have you been together?"

"About 2 years." You answered walking up beside Raf.

Danielle nodded.

You and Raf looked at each other smiling. He wrapped you in a hug, pulling you closer. Danielle smiled at that, picking up Nolan and sitting him in front of his toys.

"I'm hungry." Danielle said as she sat beside Nolan.

"What should we have for dinner?"

She looked at both of you and shrugged, looking back at Nolan. Raf went to the kitchen and started dinner, you sat at the counter as you watch them, Danielle turned on the TV some kids' cartoon. Raf could tell something was bothering you.

"Talk, Y/N." He said as he came over and hugged you.

"She's five, Rafi, she acts like a mother and she's been raped." You whimpered, as tears came to your eyes.

"Hey, shhh. I know, she's been through a lot and she's scared, both of us can see that. She's in a new place with two adults she doesn't fully trust yet. When she gets more comfortable with us, we can talk to her about us taking over that responsibility. Okay?"

You nodded.

After a while, Danielle and Nolan came into the kitchen, sitting at the table. Raf served dinner. Danielle took a bite.

"You like it? Raf asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Danielle asked, taking another bite.

"Cheese sticks, and the red sauce is marinara sauce." Raf said, smiling while putting a couple of them on Danielle's plate.

Raf gave you some and put some on his plate and gave her a glass of milk, while you figured out the formula Liv suggested for Nolan.

"I like this." She said after she tried the milk.

"Doctor said you and Nolan were low on vitamins, so you need to drink a lot of milk." You smiled as you handed her a small gummy bear vitamin.

You gave Nolan a bottle, tipping the bottle to his mouth, he sucked on it until it was gone. Danielle ate all of her meal and two glasses of milk.

"Okay, bath time." Raf said.

Danielle had a terrified look on her face.

"You want me to get you and Nolan clean?" You whispered.

Raf looked like he wanted to die, why did he have to say it?

Danielle nodded.

Danielle took Nolan to the bathroom.

"Oh my god… I'm awful." Raf whispered, getting up and grabbing the plates.

"No, you're not. You have bathed Noah when we kept him overnight. It will just take some time." You whispered, giving him a quick kiss.

Raf nodded.

After bath time, you, Raf, and the kids sat on the couch watching a cartoon that Raf had found on Netflix. Danielle was laid out sleeping on you, and Nolan was on Raf's chest fast asleep. Raf then stood up with Nolan, then you with Danielle. You moved to take her to her room, laying her down when she suddenly woke up.

"Please don't leave me!"

"We're not, honey... we're not, you are in your room, you can go into Nolan's room or ours if you get scared. Okay?"

Danielle nodded, falling back to sleep, exhausted from the last couple of days.

Raf took Nolan to his room, laying him down.

"Blanket?" Raf asked, grabbing a blanket.

"No. No blankets. They can suffocate with it."

Raf nodded.

You both went to your bedroom, sliding into bed.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah, Rafa."

"I don't know that much about kids or babies." Raf sighed.

"I mean, I know how to play and laugh with them, and stuff, but I've never been around them a lot. You know?"

You smiled as you reached for two books.

"What are these?"

"A baby book to learn about Nolan, and a book on young children to help learn about Danielle."

"I love you so much." Raf whispered, kissing you.

"I love you, too. Now try and sleep… Nolan will probably start to cry."

A cry started in Nolan's room.

"Now... Y/N." Raf said turning over.

"Oh no, you don't! You're getting up too. Come on." You said, laughing.

Raf groaned and got up, you showed him how to calm Nolan down by bouncing him, after a few times and Nolan was out again.

"Come on Rafi, let's go back to bed."

Raf grabbed your hips, squeezing you tight against him after you both got back in bed.

"Love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Rafi."

**The next morning.**

Rafael wasn't in the bed,

"Rafi?" You said.

You got out of bed, walking down the hallway. you stopped at the edge of the living room smiling. Raf had Nolan laid out on his chest, both asleep.

"Y/N!"

"Shh, what's wrong, Danielle?"

"Nolan's gone."

"No, look." You pointed to your fiance and Nolan.

She looked at the sight of the two of them.

"When did this happen? I didn't hear him crying."

"You were exhausted." You whispered.

Danielle just shrugged.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"French toast with berries? Or oatmeal?"

"French toast with berries on the side, please." She whispered.

"Okay, you can go lay with them or help me."

Danielle walked over, and crawled beside Raf and Nolan and fell asleep. You smiled and put on the coffee and started the french toast. You looked in the refrigerator and got out a container of blueberries and strawberries. The coffee finished about the time a pair of strong arms wrapped around you.

"Morning, Rafi."

"Morning, mi amor."

"How did you and Nolan end up on the couch?"

"I heard him. He was awake and making a noise?"

"Cooing?" You asked.

"Yes! I went to check on him, his diaper was okay. I think he just wanted attention."

Danielle walked into the kitchen.

"Nolan is fussy."

"What's wrong?" Raf asked, walking over to them.

"I don't know, his diaper is not wet or stinky."

Nolan reached out for Raf, Raf sat his cup of coffee down, took him while you and Danielle finished the pancakes. Raf sat at the bar drinking his coffee and sticking his tongue out at Nolan trying to make him laugh. You showed Raf how to make Nolan's bottle, you smiled as you watched Raf and the kids laugh over breakfast. Liv texted saying she was going to take Noah to the park.

"Danielle, would you like to go?" You asked.

"I don't know." She said, finishing up her orange juice.

"You scared something will happen?" Raf asked gently.

She nodded.

"You will have a New York Lawyer and a detective. You also have an NYPD Lieutenant there plus her son, nothing bad will happen." You said.

You gently hugged her.

"How about we try, and if you get scared or uncomfortable, you and Nolan can just sit with the adults. You need to get out, get some sunshine."

Danielle nodded.

"Okay, everyone go change, I got Nolan." Raf said.

After everyone was ready to go down to the car, Raf attempted to put Nolan in the car seat. You watched him struggle with the seat until he finally got it. He stood looking at you sheepishly. You smiled and kissed him.

"You're getting better, Papi."

He smirked and kissed you again.

After making your way to the park, Noah must have seen you before either of you saw him, because before you knew it he came running saying.

"Rafi! Rafi!" Noah yelled wrapping his arms around him.

Rafa smiled and handed you Nolan, as Raf picked him up.

"Hey amigo. How are you?"

"Great, now that you and Y/N are here!"

Raf smiled and turned toward Danielle.

"You and Nolan want to come with us? Or stay with Y/N and Liv?"

"Y/N and Liv."

"I guess it's just the two of us amigo." Raf said, as he sat Noah down.

The two of them went to the swing, and you, Danielle, and Liv sat on a park bench with Nolan.

"How are you, Danielle?" Liv asked nicely.

"Okay." she smiled at Liv.

After a while, Rafa and Noah came over.

"Want to go play in the sandbox, Danielle?" Noah asked innocently.

She looked at you, you smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She stood, looked at Nolan in Rafa's arms, nodded and ran off with Noah.

"What do you have on the case?" Raf asked.

"Danielle five, Nolan is about five months according to documents we found in the basement with everyone's date of birth and date of death including Danielle and Nolan's parents and even cause of death." Liv said.

"What were the causes?" Raf asked.

"Hunger, sick, unknown." Liv shook her head.

You shook your head, and looked at Nolan in Raf's arms. After a while, Nolan got fussy.

"Bottle?" You asked.

Raf nodded.

You handed him a bottle of formula. Raf took it, and Nolan grabbed ahold of Raf's fingers while he ate.

"Y/N, want to take a walk, girl talk?" Liv asked.

You looked at Raf.

"Go ahead, I've got all three covered."

You nodded.

"How's Danielle handling everything?" Liv asked once you and she were away from Raf.

"Okay. I think she trusts Raf more. She was a little nervous about coming to the park."

"What about Raf? We were talking one time right after you started SVU, but you and he hadn't happened. He said he wasn't father material."

"Yeah, he told me that too, we talk about it a lot, his fears about becoming his father and so forth. We were going to start trying right after I was assaulted, but then this case happened and he felt connected to Nolan and Danielle."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you want to have your own kids?"

"Yeah, but after everything…" you trailed off.

"I get it." Liv said.

You smiled.

"When's the wedding?"

"Four days. We are leaving Nolan and Danielle with Lucia, he told me he had something he wanted to ask me last night. But Danielle had a nightmare and Nolan couldn't sleep." You sighed.

Liv nodded.

You and she made it back to Raf and the kids, Raf had all three kids on the swings. You and Liv shook your heads. That evening they had dinner and baths with no fuss from either, and Danielle and Nolan went right to sleep. You were laying in bed, Raf was on top of you, his hands grabbing your shirt to pull it up.

"Rafi?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to ask about the other night before Nolan woke up?"

His hands stop and let out a breath.

"Uh, I was wondering after the wedding and the honeymoon. I was going to ask about more kids? But I chickened out since we already had two. I didn't know if you wanted one biologically or not." Raf whispered shifting on top of you.

"Yes, once Nolan gets a little bigger."

"Really?"

"I would love having a mini you running around." You smiled, kissing him.

He kissed you back while raising your shirt over your head. He kissed your breast while he took the other nipple between his fingers rolling it.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Rafi," you moaned.

**April 2016**

The day of your wedding finally came, and it was everything you had ever wanted. You, Danielle, and Nolan were officially Barbas. You and Raf had decided to keep it small and simple, just inviting your parents, his mother and the squad. After the wedding, the kids stayed with Lucia, while the two of you were gone on your honeymoon. You were lying in bed, oh, so happy, but oh, so tired from the day. Your eyes were closed when you felt Raf lie down beside you. He started to pepper your face and neck with kisses.

"Tired, Mrs. Barba?" Raf asked.

"Yes, but also very, very happy." You smiled, as you kissed him.

He kissed you back, nipping and tugging at your bottom lip. You pushed your tongue into his mouth as your fingers started unbuttoning each button on his suit. His hands found their way to the zipper of your dress, slowly unzipping it. He then gently pulled it down your shoulders, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could get to. You both took turns stripping the other of the remainder of your clothing. Raf kissed your neck, leaving little red marks as he went.

"I love you." Raf whispered.

You groaned as he cupped one of your breasts, rolling your already hard nipple. Reaching for him, you fumbled as he removed your slip, and you removed his underwear.

"Rafi, I need you... right now... please." You panted.

Raf smirked against your naked skin.

"Well, I suppose I should at least start to fulfill my husbandly duties, shouldn't I?"

You shuddered as you felt his breath against your rib cage as he made his way slowly down your body. Then you felt his skillful tongue on you, inside of you, he moaned as he tasted you, and you could barely keep still. Soon his finger replaced his tongue, and as he inserted another one slowly, he began a steady rhythm, moving in and out, fucking you as well with his fingers, as he did with his cock... but you wanted more... You wanted that cock inside of you.

"Rafi, stop fucking around! I'm your wife now... and it's my wedding night! When are you going to fuck me already?"

Raf laughed.

He was a bit surprised at how bold you had gotten suddenly. As he removed his fingers from you, you watched him lick all but one clean of your essence, and you realized that your heart was racing and your breathing was heavy. Raf looked up at you, smiling, holding the last finger up to your mouth, his green eyes looked darker than you had ever seen them before. As you tasted yourself on his digit, he moved to settle in between your legs, still looking at you, as he slowly pushed himself inside you. You moaned so loud you thought you felt the bed shake as you wrapped your legs immediately around his waist. You arched your back into him, meeting his thrusts one by one, his thrusts never missing a beat.

"Would you like to come with me, mi amor?" Raf asked, breathing heavily.

You laughed and grabbed him closer as he changed his angle, somehow finding a place you hadn't even known existed. He grabbed your hair, giving it a slight tug and you felt your insides flip-flop as you said to your new, sexy husband.

"I want you to come too... Rafi!"

A few moments later, as Rafi hit that new undiscovered country deep inside you, again and again, and again, you felt your insides explode, and you grabbed him and pulled him into you, setting off his own explosive orgasm. The two of you were drenched in sweat, not knowing where he began and you left off. After a few moments, he let himself fall gently to your side. Caressing your body as your breathing started to return to normal.

"I love you, Y/N." Raf whispered.

"I love you too, Rafi...forever, and ever, and ever." You whispered.

Raf kissed your neck, leaving marks...

You looked at him mischievously, rolling on top of him smiling, as you said,

"Ready for round two?"

Raf smirked and kissed you, then you sank back down onto his waiting cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 days later**

You and Rafael walked into your new home, a five bedroom, three bath brownstone. You hadn't even known he'd been looking at places.

"Which room is mine?" Danielle asked.

"The first one on the right, Nolan's room is directly across from yours." Raf said.

"What about the other doors?" You asked.

"One is the kids' bathroom, the one at the end of the hall is our room."

"What about the other rooms between the bathroom and our room?" You asked.

"One room is the playroom and the other for the new addition to the family, down the road." Raf whispered in your ear.

Danielle ran to her room looking at it, then at the playroom. You and Raf took Nolan to his room, laying him down in his crib. Raf picked you up, giggling as he walked you to the future baby's room even though you weren't pregnant yet.

"It's plain now, but I figured we could paint it, and get furniture for it when the time is right." Raf whispered.

"Sounds perfect, what about our room?"

Raf walked you into your master suite, and your jaw dropped when you saw the sheer size of the king-size bed and the fact that Raf had strewn it with rose petals. It was so overwhelming to you that you found yourself with tears in your eyes.

"It is perfect, Rafi." you whispered, kissing him.

"Just like you." he said between kisses.

You walked around looking as Raf sat on the bed watching you. After you got done exploring your new room, you walked over to Raf, sitting on his lap.

"What do you think, mi amor?" His arms wrapped around you, looking up at you.

"I love it, but I love you more."

Raf smiled, then pulled you down into a kiss. When the need for air became too much, you broke the kiss, leaving both of you breathless. The baby monitor crackled to life, and Raf frowned at the sound of Nolan crying. You watched him as he got up and went to Nolan's room attempting to calm him, thinking he was the world's best papi. He finally came back with Nolan on his hip.

"Little man wouldn't calm down."

"Bottle?" You asked, and got one out of your traveling bag.

Raf shook the bottle, smiling. He climbed in beside you, holding Nolan as he laid down, Raf stuck the bottle up to Nolan's lips, and he quickly sucked on it until it was gone. Raf burped him and got Nolan situated on his chest. He fell asleep there immediately.

"You're the best papi." You whispered.

Raf, who had been looking at Nolan sleeping, looked up.

"You think?"

"Yes. When can we start trying?" You whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Raf wrapped his arm around you.

"Whenever you want. But let's try to wait until little mijo is one."

You nodded, rubbing Nolan's back.

"Love you, Y/N."

"Love you, Rafa."

Danielle came running into the room, jumping on the bed and crawling up to the three of you.

"Like your room, mija?" Raf asked, not thinking.

"What's that word?"

"What word?" Raf asked.

"The word after room?"

Raf thought for a moment, realizing what he said, and that made him smile.

"Mija?"

"Yeah?"

"My Daughter."

Danielle smiled the biggest smile you'd ever seen, even on your wedding day.

"Spanish?"

"Yes."

"What's dad and daddy?" she asked.

"Dad is papa, and daddy is papi." He answered.

"Can I call you papi?" Danielle asked.

You and Raf looked at each other,

"Sure you can, you just have to call Y/N mami." Raf looked at you and smiled.

"And Nolan?" Danielle asked.

"Let's work with Nolan, It will be a little while before he's fully speaking like you and Noah. Still, he can start learning Spanish now. Raf taught Noah when he was what?" You looked at Raf.

"A little over a year."

Danielle smiled and nodded.

You looked at your family, loved it and wouldn't change a thing.

Within the next three years, Nolan celebrated three birthdays he was fixing to turn 4 and Danielle's eight. You were fast approaching your sixth month of pregnancy, trying to plan a birthday party for both of them since their birthdays were only a few days apart.

"Are you sure you're up to this, mi amor?" Raf asked, wrapping his arms around your bump.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I promised our kids." You smiled as you turned and kissed him.

Raf smiled into your kiss, massaging where he could feel your two little girls kicking. He continued rubbing where they were kicking you.

"Blake, Riley, quit kicking your mother." He pretended to scold, softy.

The kicking stopped, and you smiled.

"Your girls are already listening to you." You laughed.

"They'd better." Raf whispered as he got down to plant kisses on your stomach.

"You realize we need to find another house right? Because the two downstairs and the two growing inside me will never forgive us if they have to share a room."

"I know. I'm working on it." Raf said between kisses.

You smiled, running your hand through his hair.

"Thank you."

Raf looked up, confused.

"For what?"

"This, our family. After what happened to me and Sonny, you were there for both of us. I love you, those two kids down the hall that we adopted, and the two growing inside me.

The five of us love you more than words can say."

"I love the five of you, too." Raf kissed you sweetly.


End file.
